Queja
by Ariadna
Summary: por favor, necesito que lean esto.


-clic.-

-…¿aló?-

-¿aló, Yamato-san?-

-ajá… ¿Koushirou?-

-hola. Disculpa despertarte tan temprano.-

-no importa, ¿qué ocurre?-

-hoy recibí otros de esos 'mensajes'.-

-¿otro? ¿En serio?-

-si, otra queja sobre nuestra vida imaginaria.-

-¿qué está pasando que a todo el mundo le dio por quejarse ahora?-

-más bien, ¿qué le pasa a toda esa gente que provoca que otros se quejen?-

-cierto, ¿entonces que haremos?-

-habrá que recurrir a otra sesión de teatro. Ya sabes, tú simulando que te gusta Sora-san al mismo tiempo que a Taichi-san para formar el típico triángulo amoroso y así todos felices.-

-mmm… Koushirou, no tengo que disimular que me gusta Sora, ella es mi novia, ¿recuerdas?-

-ah, sí. lo siento, es que con todo esto de las vidas imaginarias…-

-si, claro. De todas formas, supongo que la persona que se queja no estará conforme con eso, ¿no? solo los que la provocan.-

-lo sé, por eso tendremos que recurrir a otra historia imaginaria…-

-¿ah, sí?-

-dime a quien prefieres: ¿Taichi-san o Jou-san?-

-¿yaoi de nuevo?… ¡Solo causaremos que se queje más gente!-

-pensé que te gustaba…-

-no es eso, es que me harta recibir mensajes de esos niños mimados de mente cerrada…-

-si, pero la última queja que recibimos habla precisamente de eso...-

Debido a una seguidilla de comentarios tanto en mi fic en conjunción con Cris "Casa para ocho", como en otros cuentos (no solo míos) y otros reviews de esta página y otras, he decidido, o más bien, me han obligado a escribir este comunicado molesto y enojado.

Primero que nada, quiero dar una explicación de porque me decidí a cambiar la trama del fic mencionado antes en primer lugar. Verán, cuando comencé ese fic tenía la armoniosa idea de hacer algo corto, algo romántico y que todos terminaran felices y emparejados rápidamente. Hubiese sido muy lindo y fácil, ¿no es así? Pues bien, me parecía vacío. Ese fic no tenía mi especial atención porque no tenían nada particular y especial. 

Hasta que Cris me sugirió sus ideas. Ahí me di cuenta de lo que podía hacer ese fanfic diferente, que es que lo podía hacer tratando temas adultos, o al menos, de gente madura, que no todo es color de rosa en la vida, que no todos somos iguales o igualmente aceptados, que no todos terminan felices y contentos y son amados de la misma manera en que aman. Porque eso no pasa en la vida real. Me gustó la idea de enfocarme en el lado romántico de la vida, si, pero no dejar que fuera una verdadera vida. 

Por tanto, el no hacer tan fáciles y comprensibles las relaciones de Hikari y Koushirou y Taichi y Sora fue resultado de mi nuevo enfoque. 

Y Yamato también. No podía hacer que todos tuviesen los mismos gustos, que todos fueran iguales. Él no es gay porque me guste el yaoi, es gay porque en la vida real hay gente gay y es tan normal como el resto y puede perfectamente ser uno del grupo de amigos. 

En mis otros fic enfocaba el yaoi con simpleza, nada de rechazos y amores no correspondidos, incluso vagamente decía las razones por la cual tal y cual personaje estaban juntos en primer lugar. Por eso quise hacer algo distinto con Yamato esta vez, más real. 

Esa explicación va para todos ellos que no pudieron entender mis razones para que el personaje fuera así, algunos que resultan tan cerrados de mente que simplemente niegan la realidad y no quieren ver que es algo completamente normal, común y corriente. 

Y si, prefiero que si hay cobardes que ni siquiera dan el nombre cuando se quejan por motivos tontos, ellos no sigan leyendo ese fic, o ninguno de mis fics, porque no me interesa saber su opinión, y ellos no tienen derecho a opinar tampoco. No valen la pena. 

También hay gente que escribe fics y degrada el yaoi y el yuri de manera tonta e infantíl. He encontrado esa clase de fic en todas partes, como sorprendentemente en la sección de CC Sakura, y lamentablemente, también aquí.

Solo les digo una cosa, y se los digo muy seriamente. Puedo aguantar que de todas maneras me tiren mierda a mi trabajo porque no les prestaré atención, que digan que ese y ese otro personaje no son gays y no pueden serlo y ya, pero si alguno de ustedes, lectores y escritores de mente cerrada, llega en algún momento a ofender pública y directamente la homosexualidad, personalmente, e insisto con lo de _personalmente_, iré a patear sus traseros no importa donde vivan o de que país sean, porque están ofendiendo a gente que yo admiro, gente que yo conozco, gente con la que vivo todos los días, amigos míos, y tristemente, podrían ser amigos suyos también. Y no dejaré que algún imbécil inmaduro que aún no sale del cascarón ande diciendo idioteces para llamar la atención. 

Es extraño estar enojada de esta manera. Por lo general soy seria, si, pero que me hagan enojar supongo que es un gran logro. Los felicito, acaban de lograr que otra persona más escriba un comunicado para quejarse sobre el comportamiento infantíl de la gente que ronda por el Fanfiction.Net, que bien, ¿no?

-- Javiera AKA Ariadna.


End file.
